


When's the last time you fell in love? (baby, maybe I could be enough)

by chichamoradaoye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & The Mikaelsons - Freeform, Josie Saltzman & The Mikaelsons, Meet the Family, The beginning is mostly Josie with the Mikaelsons, The ending is Hope's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: “What did I do to deserve you?” The tribrid wonders.“Whether you believe it or not, you deserve the world- no the whole universe!” Josie says, extending her arms wide.“Are you drunk?”“On love.”“Jo.”ORJosie struggles to find Hope the perfect present, until she remembers about certain fire not so long ago.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	When's the last time you fell in love? (baby, maybe I could be enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Just Josie looking for a birthday present and Hope being absolutely soft for her. 
> 
> I also don't recall the painting that Klaus and Hope made and neither does google so here we are. 
> 
> Title is from "Bittersweet" by Blanks
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Josie muttered to herself while crumbling another torn page from her notebook. MG looked up from the other side of the room where he and Lizzie had been watching a movie for the past hour. “I’m so dumb. This is it. I’m truly stupid.” The brunette continued. 

“Hey Jos?” MG cautiously said while getting up and moving to her. “I know you want to get the perfect present for Hope and all, but you know you could give her a rock and she’d still love it, right?” He smiled which only caused Lizzie to groan. 

“Seriously Josie, show up to her room in a ribbon, she’d cry.” The blond joked and turned back to the movie. After a moment of silence, she turned back only to find her sister looking more distraught than before. She shook her head and stood up next to MG. “Listen sis, Mikaelson isn’t one for material things, ya know? Give her something that’s thoughtful. Honesty I’d give her a spa day or something since her birthday happens to be when we start testing.” She finishes. 

Josie nods in silence until suddenly her head bops up. She smiles to herself and grabs a backpack before stuffing it with whatever her hand could find. Lizzie and MG could only watch in question. “I’ll be back before tomorrow morning. If anyone asks, uh… lie?” She nods and snatches the keys to the car their Uncle Damon had given them. MG waves and goes back to watching the movie but Lizzie follows her sister out. 

“Josette Lucas Saltzman, where are you going at-” Lizzie dramatically looks down at her watch. “10:53 PM! Curfew starts in seven minutes!” She shouts. Josie rolls her eyes and places a silencing spell around the two sisters. 

“I need to go to New Orleans to speak to Hope’s family. I think I know just what to give to her as a present. Well two things really. But anyways, Liz I need you to cover for me in the meantime. I swear I’ll be back before breakfast tomorrow!” She smiles as she throws her bag into the backseat and gets in. Lizzie shakes her head. 

“How are you planning to get there in time and back?” The blond asks and Josie grins. “Magic, yeah okay. Why are you taking the car?” 

“I need to seem somewhat normal.” She excuses which only causes Lizzie to raise an eyebrow. Damn twin-intuition. She sighs. “Maybe I’m stalling.” She tries again only for Lizzie to raise the other. “Okay I’m definitely stalling, but in my defense, this is the first time I’m meeting  _ all  _ of her family at once. I just want them to like me.” She finishes. 

Lizzie smiles at her sister and shuts the car door. “Breakfast and not a minute after. Oh and don’t stall for too long or I’ll teleport myself there and push you to their house. Love you, sis.” 

“Love you too!” Josie smiles and backs out after giving one last wave towards her sister. Lizzie can see the car reach the first turn to exit before completely leaving her eyesight. Once confident that Josie is gone, she reaches the handle of the school only to open and reveal the one and only Hope Mikaelson. Lizzie nods, hoping that's the end of the interaction but to her luck, the other girl seemed to only be more puzzled. 

“Lizzie?” Hope questions and stops the blond in her tracks. “If you’re not in a rush I just wanted to ask if you knew where Jo was?” She gives Lizzie a nervous smile. “I haven’t seen her pretty much all day except for lunch but even then she left early.” 

The siphoner rolls her eyes. “She’s not mad or anything, Mikaelson. She really is just busy today. Right now she’s with dad looking for some book on the merge I think? Not sure. Either way I gotta go before we both get detention for breaking curfew. See ya later, wolfie.” Lizzie says and heads out, not letting Hope ask anything else. Once she re-enters her room, she grabs her phone from the counter. 

**Lizzie**

Send Hope a text or something, she just asked

why you haven’t talked to her that much today.

**Josie**

I think I went overboard with the panic. 

Thanks though. 

**Lizzie**

Of course. And yes, yes you did. 

Wait a minute, are you stalling right now?

**Josie**

Maybe? 

Okay yes. I might’ve just made a detour to grab beignets. 

**Lizzie**

Stop stalling!!! And bring me back a couple.

**Josie**

:/

Will do. 

**Lizzie**

For real though, you got this sis.

**Josie**

Thank you. Goodnight. 

**Lizzie**

Night. 

  
  


Josie grabbed the small bags of the pastry and hopped back into her car, simultaneously opening the chat with her girlfriend. It was still only just turning 11 so she hoped the auburn girl was still awake. 

**Josie**

Hey baby, I’m sorry for being so busy today. I think

I got carried away with overthinking something. 

**Hope**

Hey love, no worries. I was just confused that

you left in such a rush earlier at lunch then I 

hadn’t seen much of you for the rest of the day. 

Is everything alright? Lizzie said you and Ric 

were looking for a book? 

**Josie**

Yeah, haven’t found it. I decided to call it a night.

I’m sorry though. I promise tomorrow you’ll have 

my full attention. 

You must be tired though. I’ll let you sleep for now.

**Hope**

Can’t wait. 

Goodnight love, sweet dreams. 

**Josie**

If you’re in them? Of course.

Goodnight <3

**Hope**

Cheesy. 

Josie chuckles before finally putting her phone in the passenger seat and starting her route to the house. She let her eyes wander out her windows as she drove the empty street. Not much could be seen as it was night, but she could hear light jazz and open bars surrounding her and smiled. She would definitely be returning soon. 

After only twenty minutes on the road, she would spot the manor nearing the edge of the road. Once there, she grabbed her phone, the bag, and the first bag of pastries before walking the steps to the front door. She let her fingers drag along the arch of the ‘M’ on the door but before she could knock, the door swung open. Out came a man with brown hair and dark eyes laced with sleepiness. Even with that though, he still looked alert. 

“And may I ask darling, who are you?” He questions, hands still around the door as if he was ready to slam it in the girls face. 

Josie nervously rocks from her heels to her toes before answering. “I’m Josette. Josette-” Before she can finish though, another voice cuts her off.

“Saltzman. Hope’s girlfriend. Kol, let the poor girl in.” The woman comes up to the front and drags who Josie now knows as Kol away. “Hi, I’m Rebekah Mikaelson.” She lets her hand meet Josie’s and Josie is quick to shake it. Josie passes the bag to Kol with a smile and he accepts.

“I’m sorry for intruding and doing so so late. I hope the beignets are enough to apologize with.” She says as Rebekah steps aside to let her in. 

“That’s fine, the only one asleep was my husband but then again, he always is.” Another voice sounds as the woman walks down the stairs. “I’m Davina.” She simply says. 

Kol is quick to mock offense. “Your words wound me love!” He grins at his wife before turning to Josie. “Here, let us sit while I make some tea. Bex, tell Freya and Keelin to join us!” He interlocks his arm with Davina’s and they both head to the kitchen. 

“I often think my brother forgets that we can all hear him when he stomps around the house like that.” She says but has a small grin on her face. As if on cue, Freya and who Josie can only assume is Keelin find themselves walking down the stairs. 

“What’s all the ruckus?” Keelin yawns. 

“Brother is being an idiot, nothing new. Also we have a guest.” She smiles and the other women turn to Josie. 

“Josette, what a surprise.” Freya says. Josie suddenly feels more anxious, remembering the last time she saw the witch she had knocked her out with black magic. 

“You two know each other?” Keelin asks with confusion evident in her face. 

Josie suddenly let her eyes wander the mansion before answering. “I contacted her to figure out how to bring back everyone’s memory of Hope with black magic… then I kind of knocked her out with the spell… and left… which I apologize for. I know it was very dumb of me, and I’m sorry I basically left you on the floor.” She grimaces. Josie expected for the Mikaelson’s to get defense or to ask her to get out, but instead she was met with a warm hand on her shoulder. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. If anything I should be thanking you. You gave me back the memories of my niece, and for that I owe you one. So what is it that you need, kid?” Freya smiles. Rebekah ushers the three women to the living room where Kol and Davina sat with cups of tea ready. Josie thanks the family before sitting down. 

“I wouldn’t forgive myself completely yet though.” She sighs. 

“What is it, darling?” Kol asks. 

Josie wrings her hands around her mug before looking up to the adults. “I’m sure you know that Hope’s room burned down a few years ago, and with it the only painting she made with her father.” She starts and the Mikaelson’s nod. After taking a deep breath, she continued. “I was the one who started that fire.” 

“I know, Josie.” Rebekah gives the girl a small smile. Kol looks astonished. 

“Wait, what? I don’t think I’ve seen Hope cry that badly since.. well.. either way, what do you mean you knew, Bex?” He asks. 

The blond shakes her head. “Hope knows too, brother. Josette confessed it to Hope a bit ago. In turn, Hope told me right before they had gotten together.” Rebekah says simply. Everyone sits in silence as they let the information they heard set in. The Mikaelson’s that Josie was the one who burned down their nieces room, and Josie that Hope had been talking to her aunt about her. After a few beats passed, Keelin broke the silence. 

“If Hope forgave her, why shouldn’t we?” She smiles and turns back to the girl. “What happened anyways?” 

Josie released a nervous chuckle, remembering the events that led up to that moment. “I- well I wrote Hope a… love note and when I realized how stupid the note was, I wanted to burn it. Just the note I swear!” She rubs the back of her neck. “Problem is, I didn’t aim it right and well, you know. I’m so very sorry. God I’m just the living embodiment of bad decisions aren’t I?” The brunette groans and lets her head fall into her arms. Freya laughs. 

“If it makes you feel better, when I met Keelin it was only because I refused to let her go after kidnapping her.” She says and it makes the group laugh. 

“I would love to hear that story.” Josie adds. 

“And I would love to tell you, but for right now, what do you need our help for?” Freya continues. 

Josie suddenly remembered what she was there for. “Right, well the painting held a lot of value to her and while she says it's fine, I know she really misses it. I was just thinking that since her birthday is coming up, what if I can somehow give her back the painting!” She beams at the thought. “I know a spell but it requires multiple sources of magic. I just thought that there’s no better source of power than those from her family.” She finishes. She looks up to see Kol not-so-secretly wiping away a stray tear and the others with softly smiling back. “Thoughts?” 

“We would love to, Josie.” Rebekah speaks up. “We would love to.” 

-

After finishing the spell (and eating many beignets), the painting was finished. Josie stared in awe at the painting of a moon looking over a city and a body of water in front of it. This was it. This was the painting that had burned many years ago, and this time it had the essence of the other Mikaelson’s on it. Josie allows herself to graze the painting with her fingertips. The moment is interrupted by a small cry from upstairs. Freya and Keelin glance at each other before turning back to the other Mikaelson’s. 

“Looks like Nik needs us. We should probably all get to bed soon anyways.” Freya sighs. Keelin kisses her forehead and wraps Josie into a warm embrace, followed by Freya. 

“Thank you for helping me with this.” Josie says into the hug. 

“Thank  _ you  _ for asking us, kid. Get back safely!” Keelin says and the two head back up. The siphoner looks at her watch only to see that Freya was right, it was almost time for breakfast to start! 

“I really would love to stay, but I promised Hope I would spend the entire day with her today.” She says and the remaining Mikaelson’s nod. 

Kol and Davina both give Josie a quick hug. “Best be on your way then. Thank you for this, and feel free to come back whenever.” Kol says and follows to where Freya and Keelin had left just a minute ago. 

“No seriously, whenever.” Keelin smiles. “I think Mikaelson’s get restless if they don’t help someone.” She jokes and Josie is quick to agree. The two say their final goodbye’s and walk upstairs, leaving Rebekah and Josie. 

“It was a pleasure to finally meet the girl who’s stolen my nieces’ heart. But do know, if you ever hurt her again you  _ will  _ face the famous Mikaelson's wrath, you hear?” Rebekah says seriously. Josie can only nod as no words seem to want to form in her mouth. “Good. Have a safe trip, and do come back soon. I won’t hold you any longer.” She finishes. 

“Actually.” The brunette gives her a crooked smile. “I was hoping for one more thing.” 

-

**Josie**

I’m on my way back now, be there in a minute. 

**Lizzie**

Good morning to you too, Jos.

I’ll leave the window unlocked. 

**Josie**

Owe you one.

**Lizzie**

You bet. 

  
  


Lizzie opens her mouth when she hears Josie slowly opening the window and jumping into their room. Before she can say anything though, the brunette throws the small bag of beignets at her, which quickly shuts the blond up. “See? Told ya I’d be back before breakfast.” Josie smiles and goes to her closet to change. Lizzie only hums in response. “And, I got the perfect gifts for Hope!” 

“Gifts? Can I see?” The blond asks, getting closer to Josie’s bag. 

“You can see one today, the other… well you’ll just have to wait and see.” She smiles. A knock on the twins’ door echoes around the room.

Josie flattens her skirt and exits the closet, already making a beeline for the door. “Hi Hope.” She smiles as soon as she opens the door. 

“Goodmorning love. I hope you found what you were looking for with your dad?” The tribrid plays with a stray lock of Josie’s hair. Lizzie finds herself jokingly gagging. Of course she was happy that Josie was finally with someone that made her so happy, but of course you would catch her dead before she ever said that out loud to the couple. 

“Only you two could be this gross this early. Anyways, don’t be late to breakfast.” The blond says and skips out the room, leaving the two other girls in the room by themselves. 

“How was your night?” Josie asks once she’s sure Lizzie has left the room. The brunette wraps her arms around Hope’s waist and nuzzles in, being sure to not let her girlfriend see the bag. Hope gladly accepts the hug and drags the girl out. “Lonely. I wanted to say goodnight to you.” She slightly frowns. Josie leaned up to kiss the slanted side of her mouth and giggled when Hope’s radiating smile made its way back to her face. 

“I’m sorry, Hopey. But hey I don’t think my dad will need my help again so you have me for the entire day.” 

“Oh yeah? I’ll hold that to you.” 

“You better. Oh before we leave I need to text someone. Go on, I’ll meet you in the hallway in a minute.” 

“Got it.” 

Josie smiled when Hope was finally gone from view and opened the newest group chat she was in. 

**Josie**

I'll send it. We’ll be there by 7.

And with that she joined Hope outside with a smile. 

**_one week later_ **

“Jo, where are we going?” Hope asked but to no avail, continued getting dragged by her arm by Josie. She had on a blindfold and was constantly tripping over branches so she knew it had to be the forest but why was the question. The brunette kept speeding until Hope would feel that she was on wood. It was the old mill. “May I ask why we’re here or am I going to be met with more silence?” And of course Josie chose the latter. 

The siphoner let Hope fall onto a soft beanbag chair before kissing her forehead lightly and running off. All Hope could hear was her girlfriend shuffling softly and a small ‘ow’ after a thud. 

Seconds later, the tribrid could feel Josie’s presence near her which was confirmed once Josie placed her hands on her shoulder. 

“Okay, I’m going to take off your blindfold but please keep your eyes closed, can you do that for me, Hopey?” Josie asked. Hope released a chuckle. 

“Oh the things I do for you, brown-eyes.” She joked. “But yes love, I can do that.” And with that, Josie untied the blindfold and shuffled back to the middle of the room.

“So before I allow you to open your eyes i’m just gonna say something.” Josie started and cleared her throat. “When I was 12, I started noticing that unlike Lizzie, I tended to not only find boys attractive, but I never thought anything about it. One day I went to the library to find some book, when I found you in the corner. You were reading Paper Towns and.. and biting on a yellow pencil tip. Your hair fell onto your face so perfectly and before it, I had a crush on you. Fast forward to a couple weeks and I had the courage to slip a note under your door. But I felt like a fool because why would the great Hope Mikaelson ever like me back, so I tried getting rid of it. Unfortunately I missed by a long shot and-” 

“Jo, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. There’s not a single malicious bone in your body.” Hope smiled, still not opening her eyes. 

“I’m still sorry, and I’ll always be sorry. But hopefully this makes up for it.” Josie smiled and moved to the side of the easel. “You can open your eyes now, Hopey.” And so Hope did as she was told. As soon as her eyes opened, they fell onto the painting. She traced over each wave and building with her eyes and smiled once she reached the moon. “Happy birthday, Hope.” Josie says. The tribrid doesn’t realize she’s crying until a cold breeze enters the mill, making her shiver. Hope looks over at Josie looking at her with an unsure look. “I’m sorry-” Josie starts but before she can finish, is interrupted by Hope attacking her with a hug.

“God, Jo, I love it.” Hope says once she separated from the hug. “It looks so much like the original… even our signature is there. How’d you do it?” The shorter girl asks. 

“It actually  _ is _ the original. I found a spell in one of Kai’s diaries a while back in the prison world and I remembered how to do it.” Josie answers. Hope only sputters. 

“But a spell like that requires multiple sources of magic, who helped you?” 

“Who do you think, darling?” A man's voice suddenly booms throughout the mill. Hope turns to find the source being none other than Kol Mikaelson. Next to him are Davina, Rebekah, Marcel, Freya, Keelin, and little Nik. Hope slaps her hands over her mouth and stares wide-eye at them. “Are you going to stand there all day or give us a hug?” Kol smirks. Without hesitation, Hope jumps into the middle of the Mikaelsons. They wrap around the girl and Josie smiles at the sight. 

“What’re you guys doing here?!” The tribrid wipes stray tears away from her face. Her thousand-watt smile never leaving her face. Josie was sure she was bound to get a cramp sooner or later. 

“Your girlfriend is either very stubborn or very convincing.” Freya jokes, nudging Hope. 

She turned to look at Josie with soft eyes. “How?” 

“Remember last week when I was out late with my dad looking for a book on the merge?” She says and Hope nods. “I might’ve not been at the library and  _ accidentally  _ ended up in New Orleans. I siphoned from them to make the painting and asked for a teensy-tiny favor.” Josie finished and was once again engulfed by the shorter girl. 

“I love you, Josette Lucas Saltzman. With all that I am.” Hope whispers. 

“I love you too, Hope Andrea Mikaelson.” Josie whispers back. 

The Mikaelson’s watched on with soft smiles playing on their lips. The pair had reminded them a lot of Klaus and Caroline. But you know what they say, like father, like daughter, right? 

“So is this the part when we come in or…?” Another voice startles Hope and she glances over Josie’s shoulder to see the Super Squad there. “Because we can go back and give you guys another minute.” Lizzie continues. 

“What?” Hope asks. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just them and your family. I know you don’t like over-the-top things but I still wanted you to have the best day ever, so I also invited our friends. Is that okay?” Josie asks, wringing her hands. 

“It’s perfect, Jo.” Hope takes the girl's hands in her own. “It’s perfect.” 

“Let’s start this party, shall we then?” Rebekah smiles and nods to Freya. The blond flicks her hand and soon the mill is redecorated with tables, food, and music playing on speakers. 

Josie lets go of Hope to move the painting to a secure corner, and comes back with a cake and candles. “Before we actually start the party, make a wish, Hopey.” Hope looks at her family, then to her friends, then to the love of her life. She would’ve wished for her parents to be there, but knowing that was beyond magic, she wished for the one thing she could control. 

_ Her future with Josie.  _

Hope smiles and blows out the candles making everyone cheer. “What’d you wish for?” Landon asks.

“You know how it works, Lan.” Rafael jokingly taps his shoulder. Hope only nuzzled into Josie once the girl had put down the cake. 

“Now, we can party!” Kaleb all but screams. 

-

After a while, Hope found herself sitting, watching her friends and family making a fool out of themselves in the middle of the mill. Josie approaches her holding two cups. She lets Hope grab one before sitting next to the birthday girl. 

“I’m not sure if I’ve ever told you, but you are exceptional, Josette Saltzman. Like absolutely amazing.” Hope turns to the girl. 

“Only the best for you, Hopey” 

“What did I do to deserve you?” The tribrid wonders. 

“Whether you believe it or not, you deserve the world- no the whole universe!” Josie says, extending her arms wide. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“On love.”

“Jo.”

“No, of course not. I’m just happy you’re happy.” 

Hope smiles at that and pushes a loose strand of hair behind Josie’s ear. She stares at the honey brown eyes before leaning in, and letting her lips convey all the feelings she couldn’t describe to Josie, hoping the girl understood. 

Which she did. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and happy birthday, Hope Mikaelson!


End file.
